Friday Nights and Monday Mornings
by terradog13
Summary: Ivan is taken to a strip club by the Bad Touch Trio from his job. He becomes fascinated by one of the dancers, who also noticed him. The dancer is actually Francis's cousin and now Ivan's secretary. Can Mathew keep it a secret or will his feelings become too much? Crappy summary. Ruscan.
1. First Meeting

**Hello, everybody! This is an idea I got while making a Ruscan oneshot. I just finished my other Ruscan story, and I wanted to start something new! Please enjoy!**

Ivan sighed. He had no idea why he had taken the three up on their offer. He supposed it was because he wanted to get friends. He had never actually had a friend before, everyone was always too scared. If he smiled, people would start to tremble in fear. It's like they think he's going to hurt him and such! His sister always said that it was because people only looked at his outside, but surely he didn't look that scary, did he? Well, whatever the reason, he had said yes when the three had come to office. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were jokingly known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' at work. Frankly, he was surprised that noone had filed a sexual harassment charge against any of them. They were part of a different section so he had been surprised when they had came in his office. Apparently, the new secretary that he would be getting tomorrow was Francis's cousin. They had decided that they wanted to see what kind of man he was to see what kind of guy he was. He didn't know how going to a bi strip club would help them see what kind of man he was, seeing how two of them left as soon as they came in. He briefly wondered what would happen if they didn't approve. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see Francis next to him.

"I am going to go watch my little flower. You stay here, okay? You're in the hot seat for the next stripper, and you might like them." The man walked off to one of the smaller side stages. Ivan sighed again, hearing the announcer introduce the 'Ice Princess'. He looked up to see the star come out. He couldn't quite tell if the person was a girl or a very feminine guy. The person had on a white corset with a complex silver pattern on it, matching the bright silver hair. The person also had long white gloves that almost reached the shoulders. As the person came closer, Ivan could tell that he was a man from the bulge behind the very tiny, white leather shorts. At the waist, a long white skirt flared out around him from the middle of his front, revealing his long, creamy legs and white ankle boots. As he walked down the stage, his hips swayed just a bit. When he reached the pole, he wrapped a hand around it. He circled around the pole, making eye contact with the people in the seats around the stage. When he caught Ivan's gaze, his deep blue eyes widened slightly before he smiled and winked at him. Ivan blinked, surprised. The music started. The man moved with the slow, steady beat as he lifted his hands and slid them down his body, bending down as he slid them down his legs before he straightened. He wrapped his hands around the pole and lifted his legs above him, wrapping them around the pole. The music stopped along with the man for a few beats. Then, it started up again, faster and harder than before. In sync with the music, he slid down the pole, swinging down it as his legs finally reached the floor, ending in a crouching position. When he reached the floor, his eyes met Ivan's. The small man looked down and smirked a bit. Ivan quickly glanced down to see that he had a huge erection, though it was mostly covered by his suit jacket that he had put there and pants. The man turned so he was fully facing Ivan as he slowly stood back up, the pole pushing into his ass. He then grabbed onto the pole and, leaning all the way back and, used his other hand to tear off the skirt. He threw it at Ivan, who instinctively caught it. The man ground against the pole, humping it. He blew a kiss to one of the men on the side, which made Ivan fill with inexplicable jealousy. The man then hooked his feet around the bottom as he slid down. The music stopped as he stood back up, rubbing his chest against the pole. He smiled at the applause and took a few steps to the end of the stage, right in front of Ivan. The man lowered himself down, spreading his legs and giving Ivan an excellent view. He stretched out his hand.

"Can I have that back, sweetie? I need it for my next show." Ivan held out the cloth. When the man took it, Ivan grabbed his wrist.

"When's your next show?" The corner of the man's mouth tilted up.

* * *

"Next friday, honey. Maybe I'll give you a special show afterward." He winked as he straightened. As he walked back down the stage, his hips swayed. Ivan watched as he left. _Coming wasn't a bad idea after all._

Mathew pulled back the curtain and stepped behind it. Samira was standing behind it in her stage outfit. Her dark chocolate hair was down around her shoulders and her light brown skin contrasted with her her silver spangle top and miniskirt. She winked at him.

"Another great show, huh?" He smiled and nodded. She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how you do it. Sometimes it seems like you get more boys than the rest of us!" He playfully shrugged.

"What can I say? Men prefer someone with an ass, something you don't have." Samira pouted. She stuck out her ass and patted it.

"I do too have an ass. Yours is just too big." She grabbed it and squeezed.

"See? It doesn't even fit in my hand!" Mathew laughed and shook her hand off.

"That's because your hands are so small!" Samira was one of the few people Mathew had met who was much smaller than him. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's not the size of the tool, it's knowing how to use it." He rolled his eyes and started walking back to his room. She walked next to him.

"Speaking of size, I saw that guy you were watching. He was huuuge!" She emphasized the word by stopping and stretching her arm as high as she could, her from trembling from standing on her tip-toes. Mathew smiled and blushed the slightest bit.

"You know I like my men big and tall, Sam." She pouted and poked out her tongue. He smirked.

"And what about the blond man that's always at your show?" Samira smiled proudly and pulled a piece of paper from her top.

"I finally got his number! He's such a gentleman, so kind and suave. I almost fainted when he kissed my hand and winked up at me!" She squealed and he mentally rolled his eyes. He actually knew the blond man. It was his cousin Francis, who he was staying with. He winked.

"Maybe you'll get to have the date you've been wishing for." She smiled shyly and nodded. She perked up.

"What are you doing after this?" He reached his door and grabbed the knob.

"I'm going back home. I'm starting a new job at my cousin's workplace as a secretary on Monday." She frowned. "You're getting a new job?" He patted her head as he opened the door.

"I'll still keep this job, silly. I just need to get some more money, that's all." She nodded and they both said good-bye as he closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door. A shiver went through him as he remembered the man. He looked amazing. When he had grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes, speaking with that sexy, deep voice, Mathew had just wanted to jump on him and get fucked so hard that he couldn't walk straight for a week. He wished he could see what he had hidden behind that shirt. I wonder how big he is, he thought. He couldn't get a good view because of the man's coat and pants, but it looked pretty big. He licked his lips as he thought about taking it into it's mouth. He had even seen when he had gotten jealous after he blown a kiss to some other guy. _I hope he comes next time. _He shook his head, trying to shake off his thoughts as he changed into jeans and a white shirt. After he pulled on his red hoodie and put on his shoes, he grabbed his wallet and keys. After locking the door behind him, he left through a back entrance and started on his way home.

**To be clear, Samira is Seychelles. I read that she didn't have an official name, so I googled populat names in Seychelles, and I liked this one. This was my first pole dance scene, so it's not very good. Please review and say what you think. I'll try to get the second chapter soon, but reviews help motivate me. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_ Ivan groaned, reaching out his hand and slamming it down on the snooze button. He stayed like that for a minute before sighing and finally getting up. _Another weekend gone,_ he thought as he took off his sweatpants, the only thing that he wore to bed, before heading to the bathroom. He started the shower and began scrubbing his hair. He always liked to plan his day when he was in the shower, since the water helped him clear his mind and focus. He remembered that his new secretary would start today._ I wonder if he's as perverted as his cousin. _The thought of Francis reminded him about the strip club and the man. A shiver went through him.

_He was at the club, in the same spot and clothes as before, but now it was completely empty. The lights were dim, a single spotlight on the person in front of him. The man was sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs crossed as he smiled sweetly at him. _

"_Well, hey there, handsome." Ivan smiled back. The man slid off the stage and walked right up to him, his arms loosely wrapped around his neck. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear,_

"_How about a little fun?" He lowered a hand and rubbed it up and down Ivan's thigh. _

Ivan was startled out of his fantasy by the now freezing water. He had one hand against the wall and the other around his maleness.. He turned off the knobs and stepped out. As he dried himself off he thought about the man. _I haven't felt that horny since I was a teen._ Ivan had to release some tension every now and then, but he usually never got erect. Then again, _I've never seen a guy that hot before. _He quickly got dressed and left for work.

Ivan was in his office working when he heard a knock at his door. He called for the person to come in. The door was quickly pushed open and a young man walked in, He looked around nervously before looking at the desk.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Braginski?" He nodded and stood, walking over to him.

"Hello, I'm your new secretary, Matthew Williams." The man stretched out his hand and smiled. Ivan took it, looking him over as he shook it. His hair was a light blond and his eyes were a beautiful violet. He's certainly small, he thought, looking him over. Most people were short compared to him, but he was even shorter than the others. He almost looks like the man from friday night, he thought to himself before quickly discarding the thought. He looks like the type to blush when someone simply brushed his hand. He saw Matthew look him over as well. The small man's eyes widened when he reached his face and his smile faltered, some emotion flashing in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" The small man gasped and quickly smiled.

"I-it's nothing, sir." He bowed.

"I look forward to working with you." Ivan blinked, surprised by the young man's formality. Then he quickly switched his mind back to work.

"Did someone already show you around the building?" He nodded.

"Francis showed me around."

"Do you know where the file room is?" He nodded again.

"Alright, I need you to get me the Sampson and Arnold case files." Matthew bowed and left. Ivan went back to his seat behind the desk. _He certainly is interesting,_ he thought, before going back to his document.

When it was lunchtime he went over to the break room. As he walked in, he saw Matthew accidentally tip over a bag of flour. Ivan took a large step forward, stretching out his arm to catch the bag before it hit Matthew.

"Be careful," He said before looking to find that he was very close to Matthew, the ends of their noses just barely against each other. Ivan was about to move away when he saw Matthew open his mouth slightly and his tongue slipped out to quickly wet his lips. For a second, Ivan forgot what he was going to do. Matthew's head tipped quizzically.

"Sir?" Ivan shook his head to clear it and backed up.

"You should get someone to help if it's too high for you," he said before leaving, knowing that he had left his lunch, but too embarrassed by what had happened to his body when he had seen his new secretary lick his plump lips.

"Mr. Braginski?" Ivan looked up to see Matthew poking his head in.

"Yes?"

"It's 6 o'clock, would you like me to go now, sir?" Ivan looked at the clock, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know it was so late. You can go." Matthew nodded before closing the door. Ivan finished up the last form before finally shutting off his computer. He packed his things and, grabbing his coat, left for home.

Matthew rushed home, cursing every red light that got in his way. When he finally parked in the driveway, he quickly got out of the car, locking it with a button, before slamming the front door open and shutting it behind him. He ran upstairs to his room. He quickly went over to his bed and, resting his back against his pillows, undid his pants to get to his erection. He wrapped a hand around it, and quickly stroked it. After a few strokes he came, moaning. Matthew sighed, falling back onto his pillows. _Well, that was unexpected,_ he thought. He had certainly not expected his new boss to be the hot guy from the show on Friday night. He suddenly felt tired. He relaxed into his bed and closed his eyes. _I hope he never figures it out, _ was his last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
